Description of the Related Art
A stent delivery system employing a stent assembly with branches intended for deployment in the adjacent branches of a vessel bifurcation has been proposed to allow placement of a portion of the assembly in both a primary passage, such as an artery, and a secondary passage, such as a side branch artery. Additionally, these stents generally have an opening which allows for unimpeded blood flow into the side branch artery. However, problems are still encountered in orienting the stent relative to the side branch at the bifurcation of the primary and secondary passages. Moreover, such bifurcated assemblies are typically specially manufactured at an increased cost over a more standard stent intended for single vessel deployment.
In delivering a stent to a vessel location, many current devices rely on either passive torque (e.g., pushing the stent forward and allowing the stent that is fixed on the guidewire/balloon to passively rotate itself into place) or creating torque from outside of the patient to properly orient the medical device in the passage. These devices and methods of achieving proper angular orientation have not been shown to be effective in properly placing and positioning the stent. In addition, many catheter systems which are currently utilized to deploy a stent or other implantable device into a body lumen do not provide adequate stent edge protection prior to delivery.
Thus, a need exists to provide a catheter which is capable of allowing a medical device such as a stent to be easily maneuvered and aligned at a vessel bifurcation or other location, while also adequately protecting the edges of the stent during advancement of the catheter through the tortuous confines of a body lumen. Various devices and methods described herein address this need by providing a catheter system with a rotatable sheath apparatus which a stent may be mounted on. The rotatable assembly is rotatable about the catheter shaft thereby eliminating the need to apply torque to the catheter shaft to align the stent at a vessel bifurcation.
There is also a need to provide one or more devices and methods for reducing/crimping a stent onto the rotatable sheath without interfering with the performance of the sheath. Existing crimping devices and methods, such as are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,118; U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,886; U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,273; U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,990; U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,381; U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,102; U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,000; etc. are insufficient as the traditional cross-section of the crimping iris or assembly would likely deform and/or damage the unique shape of the rotatable sheath and stent assembly, which is described in greater detail below.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.